


Nurse

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nurse

Nurse Donna was experienced.  
She worked in Waverly, Iowa Hospital.   
She was the senior nurse.  
Saw a lot of patients.   
But the one who caught her eye was,  
A small blonde boy,  
Named Clint Barton.   
The boy was always covered in bruises.  
Donna knew it wasn't injuries in school.   
That little Clint was being abused.  
And one day Clint stopped showing up.   
Donna inquired and gound,  
That his parents had died,   
And he and his brother were in the orphanage.   
Donna hoped Clint will find a better life.


End file.
